Eighteen
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Turning eighteen can give a young girl alot to reflect on...especially when one is ready to take a certain relationship to the next level...CxL


Eighteen

Okay, lets get this straight I know Lindsay along with everyone else is sixteen in the Total Drama series but for the sake of fanfiction lets say they started the series at age seventeen. So yes just a hint of AU.

***Warning*** Some slight sexual referances here...I think it's cool for a T rating but...for those with _extremly_ innocent eyes this might not be for you.^^;

Another thing this story was part of a fic trade with thisobsessioniscontagious who made the awesomely lovely 'Whistle for the Choir' If you are a die hard CxL fan I highly recommend checking it out.^-^

thisobsessioniscontagious this ones for you! Hope you and everyone else,

Enjoy!

* * *

Lindsay believed eighteen had to be one of the more prestigious ages to turn.

Unlike sixteen it was a more prominent step into adult hood. A young adult if one would.

Lindsay smiled at that thought pulling her red glossed lips into a pleased smile.

One whole year had gone by.

One whole year since she started out on the Total Drama series.

And boy what a year it had been!

If one year ago (even after Lindsay had sent out her audition tape for the show) one had told her that not only would she have been _selected_ for the show but during the series she would end up, meeting the most insane people, jumping off cliffs, forced to survive in the woods, eat the most disgusting meals, end up caught on camera peeing!! (Twice mind you!) Boxing with nerds, Chased by mechanical monsters, sinking in quicksand, sticking up to the meanest girl _ever_! Wearing a bad wig for twenty four hours, getting chased by aliens and slimed, watching movies with delinquents, going to jail, fighting over tar with a prehistoric bone, catching a deadly dangerous disease, (or at least thinking you did) nearly getting drowned, blown up, or just plain eaten by bears, sharks and other animals she didn't even know existed! (And that not even hitting the tip of the iceberg!) She would have called you insane!!!

And you would very well have to be because Lindsay had been known to believe some pretty crazy stuff!

If one year ago one had told her that those insane people became some of her closest friends and that she would end up falling for the one person who was the primary _cause_ for the insanity she would not have believed you.

And again Lindsay could believe some very out there things!

Yet happen they did.

Now as Lindsay neared the end of her seventeenth year of age she began to reflect on all that had happened.

She laid on the comfy bed stomach down swinging her stocking clad feet lightly back and forth.

She believed it was important on ones birthday to always go over the past year.

After all reflecting who you once were helped to decipher the very person you were growing to be.

And she believed birthdays, served as well as New Years, for they gave one reason for a second chance.

Only this fresh start came with the coming of a new age.

One year older, one year wiser.

And from her seventeenth year Lindsay had a lot to reflect on!

Such as her new crazy friends from the series, how they had just ended their second season and were now getting ready for their third, how she along with the rest of the cast were quickly sky rocketing as upcoming reality celebrities, but most of all the blonde reflected on the hidden relationship she shared with a certain host.

Her secret relationship with the well known Chris McClean which had been going on for a little over nine months now…

And how now they would finally be able to take it to the next level…

The blonde gave a light sigh as she propped her elbow up against the dark covers placing her cheek to rest against her palm while she raised her other hand up to straighten out the strap to the tight fitting garment she wore. The stark white corset she wore moving gently against her curvy figure allowing the blonde a satisfied smile at the soft feel of the fabric against her skin.

The lingerie she wore gripped tightly to her body coming up in lovely ribbons up her sides and middle forming a nice fitting bow just between her bust. The sleek and thin white panty hose she wore rode up her leg before stopping just a little higher up from her mid thigh hooked to clippings that attached to the very mini skirt she wore. Her sexy look was complete with white pumps worn upon her feet, her nails were manicured and her makeup was flawless.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Lindsay sighed loudly as she fell back against the bed, the dark gray covers contrasting sharply to the blonde girls white outfit and golden hair which splayed over the covers. Wrapped up delicately in lace and frills Lindsay gave the ceiling a dull and irritable glare ignoring how the covers of his bed carried a faint hint of the host's scent.

She hated waiting.

And of course he _would_ be late!

Stupid Chris always made her wait!

The room was basked in a dull glow the only light coming from a lamp on the bedside table.

Lindsay tried to think crossly of the host in hopes that doing so would help quell her loudly pounding heart and the butterflies in her stomach as the minutes to his possible arrival ticked slowly by.

She allowed her mind to stray from the nerve wracking host.

She instead turned her mind to how very shortly she would be a whole new Lindsay!

She turned her thoughts to the past year and all the drama and hardships she had to go through due to the shows desperate pull for ratings…but she also looked to the good things that had happened as well.

Her trial on the show had excelled making her a TV celebrity and soon she along with the rest of the total drama cast would be leaving for a round the world trip for their next season!

And it begged the question, what would this next season bring?

What would this New Year bring?

What would eighteen bring?

Lindsay's smile brightened so giddy and anxious with the thought it took everything the girl had not to squeal out loud at the thought!

She was sure it'd be wonderful!

Though…it wouldn't really be fair just to blow off the past year as though it had meant nothing…

No, cause when you really thought about it seventeen had been _everything_.

Seventeen had brought her to where she was now.

And throughout all the madness it had been at seventeen that she had met the sadistic Chris McClean, and it had been at seventeen that she had first fallen in love...

And thinking of that forced those nervous butterflies in her stomach to multiply.

At the end of seventeen it also meant that the she and Chris could move on to a diffrent level with their relationship…

Lindsay took her bottom lip in between her teeth worrying it nervously as she felt her face heat up with the thought alone.

She had been thinking of this for some time now…

And she believed Chris had to…maybe even longer than she had.

She believed this based off of how the host always pulled away from a particularly heated making out session with an irritable scowl…or a very frustrated look.

Holding back.

He wouldn't have to do that anymore…

A Cheshire smile formed on the blondes face.

As a matter of fact, now more than ever he would _finally_ have to take her seriously. No more of that talking down on her just cause she was a few years younger crap! He would have to finally acknowledge her as an adult!

Her smile grew sly. And tonight she would make sure he did that!

Again her excitement and impatience increased. If he didn't get here soon she swore she was gonna_ die_ from anxiety!

Lindsay raised her legs up bringing her slender stalking clad legs up to rub sensuously together her short frilly skirt sliding back leaving very little to the imagination from the already skimpy garment.

Lindsay leaned her head back to look to the digital clock sitting on the bedside dresser table which sat next to the lamp.

It read,

11:48pm

It was almost time…her birthday was almost here!

The blondes smile softened just lightly at that…

Funny…It almost pained her to say goodbye to seventeen…

Suddenly Lindsay tensed bringing her legs done and quickly rising to a sitting position as her breath stilled in her throat…She heard the hotel room door opening…then Chris's voice talking to someone just outside the bedroom door down the hall and most likely in the living room or kitchen.

Chris, Chef, along with all the other stars of the Total Drama series were staying in some fancy hotel as they awaited the beginning of the third season and their trip.

Her room was a few floors lower right across from Leshanwa, who would sometimes come to her room at nights to engage in some girl talk. And even though Lindsay loved the gossip she hoped that the always fun loving plus sized girl didn't stop by tonight…it may look a little suspicious for her not to be in her room this late.

The only sound of movement continued coming from the host, as he continued to talk Lindsay could only assume that he was talking on his cell phone…or his self…Lindsay hoped it was the first one she wouldn't like to think that her boyfriend was crazy.

"But they told me they'd be putting the product out by _this_ month, not _next _month!" Came Chris's voice just a ways outside the bedroom door.

"…Well you tell him that if my new cologne line ain't on shelves by next week I'm canceling the entire contract!"

His footsteps began to make their way toward the bedroom.

Lindsay sat, tense and alert and nervous beyond belief!

Her heart thundered against her chest as she tightened her hands into a fist gripping the dark covers her strong jitters nearly causing her to visibly shake!

She watched with wavering blue eyes as the door opened to reveal a very irritant Chris who made his way inside one hand holding a cell phone to his ear.

Had Lindsay not been so nervous she would have found it quite humorous as Chris's look of irritancy quickly melted off his face to instead be replaced with one of complete and utter shock!

They stared.

It had been Lindsay's plan to act bold and sexy for the host but she couldn't help the dark blush that made its way across her cheeks as Chris's dark gaze roamed over her scantily clad figure.

For a while the silence continued with the only sounds being made from whoever Chris had been talking to over the phone.

The man on the other end of the line called,

"Chris? Chris!? _Heeelllooo_, Chris McClean!?"

Finally the host snapped to attention,

"Er…yeah! Yeah, I'm here." He said distractedly as he continued watching Lindsay with an intense gaze, "Um…listen Jerry Ima have to call you back…"

"What!?" Came a confused voice from Chris's cell phone, "But what about-!?"

With a silent click Chris shut his cell phone closed, still never breaking his gaze with the blonde.

Again the silence returned.

And for one second of weakness Lindsay shied away from his hungry gaze nervously lowering blue eyes bashfully down to the covers she sat on.

She should probably say something…and yet the words hung in her mouth unsurely…

In the end it was Chris that broke the long tension filled silence.

Holding his ground so that he would make no mistakes with this tempting situation the host started with a light, "What…ah…what are-"

"It's my birthday." Lindsay said in a hushed rush, felling all breath deprived from her with those three simple words.

Chris's gaze once again moved over her figure, "Funny…for a moment there I thought it was mine." He muttered in a thick tone.

Lindsay forced a smile though it wavered with slight uncertainty, "I turn eighteen today…"

Chris continued to stare greedily, "Oh…" He muttered distractedly. Then the words caught up with him, "_Oh_…!"

The host's heart began to slam in his chest.

Placing his cell phone and a few files that had been in his hand on the nearby dresser table he replied, "I see…"

Lindsay raised her gaze back to him and when he looked back to her he had a knowing and lewd smirk plastered on his features.

She tried to ignore that look as she spoke again,

"You um…you didn't like forgot did you?"

Chris closed the room door behind him,

"Forget?"

"My birthday…?"

Chris blinked,

"Oh…oh yeah, I totally forgot all about that." He said offhandedly and uncaring.

Through her embarrassment Lindsay glared he would always be the bastard host she had fallen for…so why did it always irk her when he acted as thus?

With a satisfied look and a growing grin Chris asked, "So how long you been planning this little surprise?"

Lindsay fumed looking away from him. She ignored his presence as he began to make his way casually toward her…or at least tried to.

"For a while…" She answered slightly moodily.

Chris seemed completely impervious to the fact that this was meant to be a big day for her…for the both of them.

Honestly she really should have wised up to Chris's inconsiderate attitude by now.

"A while huh?" Chris supplied as he pulled out of the blazer he wore. Having just arrived from a meeting with his agent he was dressed business casual, jean pant's a dark blue blazer and a simple collared shirt.

"Wish I had known," He replied in a low tone "I would have blown off that meeting a lot sooner."

Lindsay kept her gaze lowered on the covers, "I wanted to surprise you." She forced herself to be more confident as she looked to him, "I wanted to show you that I'm an adult now so you have to start treating me differently!"

Chris raised a brow as a light smirk formed as he made to stand at the beds edge with a look of complete superiority, "Oh yeah?"

Lindsay gave a dull glare as she fumed.

What did he need proof or something…?

She could give him proof.

Lowering her lashes coyly she allowed herself to fall back against the bed splaying her body to give the host a good look at just about everything.

She was pleased to find this action proved successful in catching the host's full attention with arousing interest.

Her lips pulling into a smirk of her own she said, "Things are going to be totally different from now on." With half hooded blue eyes she looked to Chris as she then proudly announced, "Like now did you know I'm totally allowed to buy things off of infomercials!"

Chris took his time before replying his gaze still moving swiftly over Lindsay's laid out form he uncaringly muttered, "So…that's supposed to make you an adult now…?"

Lindsay beamed happily, "Yup sure does!"

Bringing a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck Chris broke his gaze from the tempting sight to move to sit against the bed. Looking at nothing in particular Chris again took his time before clearing his throat and asking,

"So…Is this ah…your first time?"

A topic they had never delved on…though Chris had his suspicions…but he had always been subjected to the 'I want to know…but I don't _really_ want to know' objective. But there was no skipping around it now. If they were going to do this he would_ need_ to know.

Lindsay furrowed her brow. What an odd question.

"Of course it's my first time Chip! I've never turned eighteen before! And if I had, I totally wouldn't be able to do it again!" She gave a thoughtful look, "At least I don't think so."

How awesome would that be to have a birthday and be able to go back to a previous age! Like for someone at the age of twenty instead of turning twenty one for your birthday you could choose to turn seven again instead!

Lindsay would have to look more into that later!

Chris rolled his eyes, "No Lindsay." He leaned in close placing a hand on the other side of the blonde so that he towered over half of her laid out form. He brought his other hand up hooking a finger in between the blonde's ample bosom to pull lightly at the silky ribbon holding together the corset.

"Will this be your _first time_?" He said with a more hinted tone.

Lindsay tensed feeling Chris's finger brush just barely against her bust. Her heart raced as she felt her face flame up, she suddenly felt it difficult to breath.

"O-oh…um y-yes…" She mumbled nervously.

Chris grinned pleased with that answer while Lindsay fumed at the fact that her unease had returned.

That hadn't sounded very adult like at all!

"I mean yes." She said more firmly bringing a small hand up to cover over Chris's own putting an end to his light tugging.

"B-but I'm not nervous or anything at all!"

Chris's superior look returned, "Well good." He replied in a low and smooth tone, "Cause the last thing I'd want is to be dealing with some shy little virgin." He replied quiet meanly.

Lindsay's blush deepened as her face took on a slightly fretful look.

Chris's smirk grew with just the barest hint of callous; he pulled his hand away straightening back into his sitting position.

Timid blue eyes watched him closely.

The dimly light room felt far too warm and thick and the blonde felt as though she might be smothered at any moment by the host's dark gaze.

She tried desperately to keep it together.

Chris's next words nearly made her fail that task, "Come 'ere."

His tone had been demanding and brimming with want.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the butterflies in her stomach exploded tenfold!

Chris's dark gaze turned smug and taunting.

He was teasing her!

Lindsay frowned. He could not do this to her! She was an adult now; she should be treated as such!

She would show him! Dammit at eighteen she was supposed to be a force to be reckoned with!

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned over moving herself up on hands and knees and in a most seductive crawl she began making her way toward the host.

It took everything in Chris's willpower not to lose control.

How long had he been doing that he seriously had no clue…the ditz knew how to work him whether she knew what she was doing or not. And now more than ever that carnal desire to just jump the blonde returned full force and even though at this point he would no longer be breaking a law he held his ground.

Because Lindsay still was very new to this and though he would never admit it he wanted to provide_ some_ respect to that. But he'd be damned if this wasn't happening! He had been put on hold for just a little too long now!

Chris moved his hands to wrap around Lindsay's waist enjoying the feel of the silky fabric and her skin against his hand. Lindsay raised herself to her knees placing her hands on Chris shoulders giving him what she hoped was confident, sexy smirk. The host pulled her closer before lowering his head to bury in her lower neck taking in her scent before placing gentle kisses there his rough stubble earning a light shudder from the blonde.

Lindsay relished in the feeling before bringing a hand up to stroke through Chris's perfect hair appreciatingly. Chris's hands moved everywhere in an intense mission to feel every curve and crevice of the blondes figure.

Lindsay's breath became steadily labored her blush darkening considerably as she thought to herself, 'This is it…!'

And she was sharing _'this'_ with Chris McClean…

Had you have told her that a year ago, she would not have believed you…

Chris's hand placed against the back of Lindsay's thigh slowly began to move up just past the short frilly skirt to give the blonde's ample bottom a rough squeeze whilst at the same time giving a sharp nip to a sensitive area on the blondes neck!

Lindsay gasped at the feeling before tightening her grip on Chris's shirt, her body giving a sudden shudder at the action!

Her blush deepened in embarrassment as she felt the host grin against her skin,

"Relax…" He said in a husky whisper.

Lindsay fumed lightly, "I…I am…!" she assured unconvincingly.

She tried again, "I…I'm ready for this." She whispered breathlessly as Chris pulled her onto his lap and the blonde found herself straddling the young host, "Tr…trust me...after everything I went through in the past year this…I can do this…" She muttered her words becoming a little incoherent as Chris continued his actions against her neck lowering his kisses to her shoulder where he nudged her shoulder strap to fall away giving him more access to flawless skin to nip teasingly at.

Chris's kisses lowered down over her chest as he lowered his hands slowly down the side of her waist in a tempting stroke to rest against her waist. The action unconsciously causing the blonde to move her hips in a daring sway causing her to grind enticingly against the host.

Chris's grip instantly tightened against Lindsay's hips stilling her actions as he let out a primal growl.

The next part had happened so fast Lindsay couldn't even remember how she had suddenly found herself flat on her back her head cushioned by the pillow looking up to Chris McClean as he once again towered over her with a dark and greedy glare.

Her half hooded lust filled eyes stared powerlessly at his possessive gaze making the dim light room far to sweltering and deprived of oxygen.

Chris's lips tightened into a thin line.

He had meant to try and take this slow for her…._Yeah_ he highly doubted that was gonna happen…

Chris moved his hand to once again begin his tugging against the silky ribbon that held the corset together. Lindsay raised her hands up to gently cup the sides of the host's face pulling him closer toward her.

Their heated gaze never strayed from the other.

In a low and husky whisper Chris asked, "You ready…?"

Lindsay's mind was still hazy enraptured by Chris's dark stare,

"R-ready…?" she whispered breathlessly.

His lips now tortuously close to her own the host gave a light grin. He gave another impatient tug to the quickly loosing bow.

Her questioning tone could have been answered in a number of ways because at this point 'ready' meant so many things…

And yet he simply answered with,

"For eighteen…?"

The words were spoken against her lips and through her haze and erosion Lindsay held fast to them.

Because seventeen really had been one hell of a year…and she would surely miss seeing it gone. But she was anxious and so ready for what eighteen would bring a whole new year, a whole new season, and many new experiences as well…with the host especially.

Lindsay's eyes softened, her stark red lips pulling into a light grin just barely pressing over Chris's own. Their breath's mingled.

This time when she spoke her tone was stronger more precise and held no intentions of regret.

Just before Chris's lips covered her own in a searing kiss and the ribbons holding her garment together fell loosely away she breathed,

"…I am…"

~Fin~

I hope everyone had a great Holiday whatever you celebrate! Time to ring in the New Year! YESH!=D

And if that didn't satisfy ur Chrindsay thirst I'll be updating Mtlty very soon. Till then guys!^-^

Peace)-AR


End file.
